Without you
by mariposabesa351
Summary: Hodgins gets in an accident after Angela upsets him with some news.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: All of the Bones characters belong to Fox I'm just burrowing them for a little fun

"God what is wrong with me." Angela muttered starring up at the ceiling. The sheets were tangled around her body after hours of tossing and turning. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep she had gotten. She missed him and was unable sleep soundly without him next to her. Within the few months that they had started dating she had grown so used falling asleep in his arms every night. They didn't even have to say anything just the feel of his arms around her was enough. They were connected on some many levels that it amazed her sometimes. So why ruin a good thing when everything was going well. But she knew that things were getting serious they had both felt it. Telling him felt like the right thing to do. He needed to know and she had put it off long enough.

She rolled on to her side sighing softly. He had every right to mad at her, she knew that. But she never expected him to storm out like he did. She had finally gotten the courage and told him about her current marriage. She watched the pain spread across his face, she hurt him again. He didn't say anything. He just grabbed his things and left without a word.

He was the best thing had ever happen to her and now it was over. Her worst fear had become a reality. Not only had she broken his heart, again, but she pulled everyone into it. Everyone was affected by what had happened between them. She was sure that this would all blow over and they would pick up were they left off but it didn't.

He had avoided her as much as he could the last two days. He was patient and understanding guy but she had pushed him too far. He had let go of the whole 'the date was great but I don't want to date you.' He even understood on some level about her not wanting to move in with him. But waiting this long to tell him about her marriage was a mistake. Of course she was a wreck without him but she didn't let it show.

Talking to Brennan seemed to make it worse. It reminded her of all the things that she loved about Jack. She knew that Brennan was just trying to help but she could feel herself slipping deeper and deeper into depression. This was exactly the reason why she hadn't wanted to start a relationship with him. It wasn't just because he was her co worker but because she didn't want to loose the friendship they had built.

She placed a hand on her already swelling abdomen. She knew that there was no way that she could raise this child without him. Subconsciously she had known all week but finally realized that she was pregnant this morning. She had tried to pull him aside to tell him but he refused to talk to her. He couldn't even stand the sight of her and now they were having a child. _How the hell I'm going to get through_ _this?_ she asked herself. _I can barely take care of myself, how I'm going to manage to take care of a baby without him._

She felt so empty without him, she numb inside and out. Everywhere she turned he was there. Every inch of her apartment lingered with memories of him. His dirty clothes were still sitting in the corner and his favorite book was sitting on her coffee table. She buried her face into the pillow inhaling the faint scent of him. She closed her eyes suppressing the sob building within her.

The phone sitting on her nightstand began to ring. She bolted up quickly grabbing it. "Hello" she answered without hesitation.

"Angela..." Temperance said her voice slightly cracking. Angela knew something was terribly wrong she could feel it.

"Oh god Bren" Angela cried "what happened?"

"It's...It's H-Hodgins" Brennan sobbed making Angela sallow hard. Tears were already filling her eyes as she gripped the phone tighter. "He was in a-a-a horrible accident…it...it...it doesn't look good..." Angela let the phone fall out of hand she didn't want to hear anything else. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: All of the Bones characters belong to Fox I'm just burrowing them for a little fun

Jack Hodgins was lying unconscious on a hospital bed an IV hooked up to his arm. The loud beeps of the heart monitor were echoing through the small room. He's surrounded by darkness his groggy mind is trying to figure were he's at. His mind drifts in and out of memories of her. He can't seem to get Angela off his mind no matter how hard he tries. He tries to open his eyes but they are too heavy. A wave panic washes over him when he realizes he can't move. Pain is spreading through his body as the numbing effects of the morphine are starting to fade away.

His mind drifts to the night of the accident. Another sleepless night was starting to pass him by. His lying on his bed unable to sleep he can't get her off his mind. He misses her laugh and her loving kisses after a hard day at work. Sleeping with her in his arms had become a nightly routine. He can't sleep without her next him. The last two days were pure torture without her. It took all the strength he had not to beg for her forgiveness. But he was still angry that she waited so long to tell about her marriage. Her clean clothes are hanging in his closet her favorite necklace is sitting on the nightstand next to him. Pieces of her are everywhere he can't escape them. He feels incomplete without her and he's no longer angry. He's ready to put what happen behind him and move on.

He jumps out of bed and grabs the phone. He starts to dial her number but decides against it. Instead he gets his keys and heads towards his car. He gets a bouquet of red roses before driving towards her apartment. Rain is pounding against his windshield the sweet scent of the roses fills the car. He has the window cracked the cool, damp air caressing his face. The fresh breeze helps him pay attention to the road. He's heading towards the final intersection before her apartment building when a black Hummer runs the red light. The car slams on the driver's side of Jack's car pushing across the slick road. Jack's head slams against the window as the car goes up on two wheels. It flips over landing on the driver's side. The car continues to slide all the way into a nearby pole Jack is knocked unconscious.

He can't remember the last time he was in this much pain. His mind drifts back to the car. The air around him turns warm and sticky. With each breath that is taken the amount of oxygen decreases. Temperance is in the front seat with a knife clutched in her hand. His knuckles are white his heart racing out of control and the only thing he can think of is Angela. He feels the blade penetrate his skin pain shooting up his leg. His cry of pain is muffled by the cloth in his mouth. He can feel the warm blood gush out of his body running down his calf and onto the floor. Everything goes black and the pain disappears.

He thinks back to when he was pulled from the car. He holds his breath as he watches Temperance's body disappear from the car. He follows when he feels a pair of hands pull him upwards. Another pair hands grab him and his lying next to her. The bright sun warms his already sweating body. He exhales loudly the fresh air fills his lungs. He ignores the pain in his leg all he can feel is the gentle touch of her hands. They start at his chest carefully working upwards as she brushes the dirt off of him. She's smiling down at him her soft hands caressing his dirty face. She pushes his hair back her touch is soft and comforting. She surprises him when she leans forward and presses her lips against his. He lies in shock for second then responses to her kiss. Her soft lips are warm against his, chills run down his spine. The moment seems to be over too quickly but he could care less. He's been crazy about her for so long it didn't matter. Their eyes meet and he feels every fear and doubt fade away.

The scene in his mind suddenly changes and he's in Angela's room. She's sitting on the bed next to him her eyes fixed on his injured leg. The awkward silence is ringing in their ears. She sighs running her fingers lightly along the deep gash on his calf. She leans forward and gently kisses his wound. He smiles meeting her warm brown eyes. She scoots closer her hand pushing back his hair. He reaches up placing his hand on the back of her neck. He pulls her down to him, his lips meeting hers. The kiss was slow and sweet making both their hearts race. It was the first kiss they had shared since he was pulled the sand.

The memory fades away and Angela's piercing screams fill the room. He shoots out of his bed racing into the guest bedroom. She's tangled up in the satin sheets a layer of sweat covers her body. Within seconds he's sitting next her gently urging her to wake up. Her eyes fly open they are filled with pure terror. _The witch _she sobs as he pulls her into his arms. She buries her face into the crook of his neck her arms wrapped tightly around him. He shivers as her hot breath dances on his bare skin. She presses her trembling body against his her eyes shut tightly. Her fears melts away she's safe in his arms, nothing can hurt her.

It was the last thing he remembers when he heard the door open. Even though he can't see her he knows she's there. He struggles to open his eyes again, desperate to see her beautiful face. He remains in darkness he can feel her moving closer to him. Her scent fills the room as she lets out a soft sob. He can feel her gentle touch on his right arm as she sobs his name. He feels helpless as his mind starts to shut down but he won't let himself give up. He refuses to slip away from her forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All of the Bones characters belong to Fox I'm just burrowing them for a little fun

"I'm sorry you can't go in there." A blonde nurse informed Angela who was heading towards Jack's room. "That room is for immediate family only." Angela turned towards the nurse her eyes wide with tears.

"Please" Angela pleaded "Jack's my boyfriend, I am his family." The blonde's eyes soften as she looked down at the charts in her arms.

"Are you Ms. Montenegro?" Angela nodded twisting her fingers. The nurse turned chasing after a doctor who was making his way towards the elevator. He turned listening to the nurse he glanced over at Angela then back at the nurse. He said something to the nurse then starting walking towards Angela.

"Ms. Montenegro, I'm Dr. Stone head of neuro." He said extending his hand out towards her. She hesitated for a second then politely shook it.

"Can I please go see Jack?"

"Yes, first I want explain Dr. Hodgins condition. As a result of the accident he has three broken ribs and a broken leg. Because of the impact of the crash he hit his head pretty hard and fractured his skull. He is in a very deep coma he's not responding to anything. His vitals are very low he loss a lot blood in the crash. The best thing to do is to wait it out but there is a good chance he may not come out of this."

"But he could still wake up. I mean people wake up from this kind of thing everyday right?" She asked

"Yes there is slight chance he might wake up but it's not likely. Since you are the closest person to Dr. Hodgins, all medical decisions are up to you. You don't have to decide right away I'll give you as long as you need to decide which course of action you want to take. I very sorry anything you need just let me know." He said then walked away. She took a deep breath then walked into his room.

_This can't right _Angela repeated to herself. Tears were burning the back of her eyes as she gazed at the man lying in the hospital bed in front of her. His body was covered in dark purpling bruises. She took in a deep breath trying to prevent herself from breaking down. This battered and bruised man wasn't the Jack Hodgins she knew and loved. This had to be a horrible mistake.

"Jack" she sobbed resting her hand gently on his arm. Tears started to trail down her cheeks. Her shattered into pieces as the realization finally hit her. She could loose him. She'd never see him again. Their child would never meet its father. This wonderful man who made her fall faster and harder then any man before him.

She sniffled loudly sitting at the edge of the bed. Her hands cautiously moving up towards the bandages wrapped around his ribs. His skin was rough under her gentle touch. Dark red scrapes and gashes covered the arms that always comforted her. She bit down on her lower lip choking down her sob.

She moved her fingers toward the worn out blue rubber band. The inside of his wrist was red and raw. She was use to him snapping the rubber band around his wrist. But the last few each time she the rubber band made contact with his wrist she flinched. She knew that she was the reason why he was snapping the rubber band so much.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see." She finally said after a few moments of silence. She couldn't control the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry this is all my fault I should have told you sooner. I didn't mean to hurt you I swear." She could feel herself breaking down as she curled up next to him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck sobbing loudly. "I won't give up on you. Fight your way back to me…no us." She said taking his hand and putting it on the slight swell of her stomach. "We need you, don't give up on us."

Weeks passed her by without any real improvement. Jack's bruises and cuts healed but he was still unresponsive. She spent every free moment up at the hospital never leaving Jack's side. A week after Jack's accident she contacted a lawyer and within a few days her marriage was annulled. She immediately told Jack and could have sworn he squeezed her hand.

She refused to let herself break down again. She held her head high never letting her emotions get the best of her. The baby inside of her needed her to stay strong and not give up. She clung to the idea of a child they created together. And even if the worst happened she'd have a piece of him that meant something. It made it easier to stay positive when everything looked so hopeless.

With each day that passed she noticed the slight changes in her body as the life inside her continued to grow. She suffered through the morning sickness and long days without him. The pregnancy left emotionally and psychically drained at the end each day. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't sleep. She'd go on for hours about anything and everything. She hated the silence it reminded her that she could loose him at any minute.

Tonight was different instead she sat in the chair reading her pregnancy book. She had a hand resting on her queasy stomach. She was so drawn in the book that she didn't notice that Jack had opened his eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All of the Bones characters belong to Fox I'm just burrowing them for a little fun

Jack eyes slowly fluttered open. His whole body was achy, his head was pounding. He looked around the room trying to figure out were he was at. His surroundings had completely changed.

Angela's familiar scent lingered through the tiny room. He spotted Angela slumped in the chair next to him. She was clutching a book firmly in her hands. There was a mixed look of horror and disgust on her face. She was a couple of shades paler. Her eyes looked dimmer, the sparkle had disappeared. She groaned pulling the book closer to her.

Suddenly her expression changed as she bolted out of the chair. The book fell out of her hands and slid under his bed. She raced into the bathroom and vomited loudly. She groaned softly then he heard the toilet flush followed by the rush of water. She quickly rinsed out her mouth before returning to the room.

"Morning sickness my ass" she muttered walking out of the bathroom. Her fingers were tangled in her dark hair. Her other hand was resting on her ribs moving slowly downwards. She glanced over at him and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes went wide her mouth dropped open. She stood in shock for a couple seconds before she raced to his side.

"Jack…oh my god Jack." She cried flinging herself into his arms. He winced slightly but welcomed her into a warm embrace. He held her tightly as she planted kisses along his jaw line. "You're awake…they…they didn't think you'd make it."

"How…what…where…?" He fumbled looking for the right question. Her eyes met his, the sparkle had returned.

"You were in an accident you've been in a coma for nearly a month." He frowned at her words looking around the room again. "I was so scared we'd loose you." His eyes snapped back to hers, she said 'we'd' not 'I'd'. She smiled at the confused look on his face. She leaned forward lightly kissing his lips. She grabbed his hand pulling it to the slight swell in her stomach. He broke away from the kiss his eyes wide with shock. "I'm pregnant Jack" she said brightly smiling. He didn't respond he just laid there in shock. She expected him to be over the moon about the pregnancy. But she couldn't read his expression she couldn't tell how he took the news. He watched her smile fade away pain filling her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked after a couple of moments of silence.

"Yes" she answered softly sitting up. "I'm 10 weeks along" she said turning away from him.

"Oh my god" he said a slow smile spread across his face. She glanced back at him and watched the realization hit him. His face lit up as he grabbed her hand holding it tightly. "We're having a baby." He said pulling her back into his arms. She smiled let herself slowly melt into the warmth of his body. "When did you find out?"

"The day of your accident, I tried to tell you but you where so mad…"

"I'm sorry Ange."

"No Hodgins you didn't do anything you had every right to be angry at me. I don't mean to hurt you and feel like that's all I do is break your heart."

"Ange listen I know the way I reacted to the news wasn't right. And if I could take back I would do it in a heartbeat. I just felt that you're holding back. I want a future with you and I need to know that you want the same thing." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"I do Hodgins I'm ready to move forward with our relationship. And as scary as it is I'm ready to have this baby and live the rest of my life with you. I know we can make this work." He gave her a smile pulling her closer. She closed her eyes and within minutes she was in a deep sleep. She slept soundly in his arms for the first time in a long time.


End file.
